User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Stairs and the Doorway... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 01:10, November 17, 2012 A little reminder Only admins can add or remove the "BAD" tag from pages. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 22:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) When did I do that? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :He may be referring to this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Harvest_Moon:Murder_Island?diff=prev&oldid=264891 Zmario 22:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hm...lemme see. Oh, It wasn't you who removed the "BAD" tag from Harvest Moon-Murder Island. My mistake. That'll teach me to drink at edit at the same time. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 22:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) what do you mean (on my story)???? Thanks! Really appreciate your edit. :) Trying to fix that thing confused the hell outta me.Desparatum (talk) 08:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You're most welcome. Sorry I removed the italics, though. I couldn't get rid of the font without removing all the italics too. It's a bit hard to explain, but it has to do with switching from "Visual Mode" to "Source Mode" while editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) No biggie, went back and fixed it after I saw the changes. Didn't realize about source mode; I guess that's what the mod meant by only the story text lol At least it's fixed and hopefully won't get deleted now =) Desparatum (talk) 08:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Next time you copy and paste a something from the internet, make sure to switch to the source mode before you paste it so it won't also copy the font. That's what works for me, anyway. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I see you edited the pasta I just posted, and I'm attempting to add it to the Article Listings, but each time I paste the link, it says the page does not exist. Can you help by chance. Shady Badger (talk) 15:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Here, read this. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Your edit to my TISM bedroom tapes pasta I understand why you removed the section, but the rules say that OCs have to be marked as such. FokkerTISM (talk) 03:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Where in the rules does it say that? You must have misunderstood something you read in the rules, because I cannot find a single rule saying that you must mark OC pastas with "This is a name here original pasta" and your signature at the top of the page. Oh, and by the way, you might want to add your pasta to the User Submissions before the OC category is removed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : It's already there: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions/F#FokkerTISM Anyway, thanks for fixing the misunderstanding up. FokkerTISM (talk) 03:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I didn't see that on the recent activity. I'll have to look more carefully next time. Sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Much thanks. c: CalvinInfinity (talk) 01:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Calvin Infinity Much thanks. c: CalvinInfinity (talk) 01:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Calvin Infinity It's up Hey the pasta The Mario cart nightmare is up, I was doing an edit of it, a medium sized on with that. FourtE2 (talk) 10:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:"Automated" talk page messages Are you refering to the templates we use on the wiki? If you want to create a template, go to create page and name your page "Template:(Your template name)" and you're done. To use it, write it like Ahh, so that's how you do it. Hmm. Well, that certainly is much simpler (and more practical) than what I had in mind. Thanks for the help. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I Have No Admans, And I Must Ask For Halp It's been done. You could have just added Science and NSFW to it. As for adding the NSFW template, add { {Promotions} } (remove spaces inbetween) and then put at the top. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 06:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) lol whoops, forgot about that. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 06:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was my mistake. I feel kind of stupid for it, now. Lol. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 22:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thanks for the heads up. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Editing my Article Hey LOLSKELETONS, I noticed that you edited my article (The Lonely Man). What exactly did you edit? Just wanted to know. Thanks, SlickGR, SlickGR (talk) 16:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Check the revision history. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:02, December 30, 2012 (UTC) nice pasta, SlickGR. Seth4x4 (talk) 05:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you read my creepy pasta ive edited it is it any better with the grammar and shit sorry its bad haha its my first time and im 13 thankyouDcntnt (talk) 05:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC)dcntnt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Diddykongracing.jpg Dcntnt (talk) 05:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC)dcntnt Thankyou so much! Spinoffs They are dead and buried. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 09:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream Hey, about that template removal. To begin with, I forgot to remove the NSFW category after I took away the template, sorry about that. But in all honesty, I just didn't find anything in that story that contained anything too outlandishly grisly or risqué when put into comparison to other pastas when I read through it. I admit that the NSFW category is not to be placed on pastas lightly, but this really didn't have anything nasty enough to deserve it. However I have only been informed that the NSFW tag is for explicit sexual or extremely violent content; I'm not sure if the boundries have changed recently that would allow more pastas given the label, apoligies if so. Besides which, I didn't see much point in labelling an almost 50 year old science fiction novel, as 'obscene'. Especially when the story in question was never given that label when in print. Bushcraft_Medic (talk) 11:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thankyou for your comments i will use what you have said to make a better creepypasta its true i was scared to death... even if im a lil kid its true i experienced sumthing weird ... Unban you? With that attitude, I'd tell you to go rot in ban-hell, but it seems as though you are not banned. Good day, Sir. Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 17:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Woops, sorry about that. I looked at the signature on my talk page and I noticed later that it wasn't you who typed that pitiful message. Sorry about that ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 17:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *S'okay. Neither of the people who typed those messages had signed their posts, so it's understandable if you thought I typed them. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. Corrections are being made. MooseJuice (talk) 18:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Why Aren't You an Admin Here? I mean, you're already one over on Trollpasta Wiki, I think you should apply for admin here. You snipe the crap out like no one else. You know how things work. You should apply. Or do you not have enough 'rep', as it were? TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I'm almost never on chat. (Isn't that a requirement? I mean, being on chat.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I think the chat things applies more to chat moderators. I don't think StabbyStab, one of the (inactive) admins goes on chat often. Hell, I've only seen him there once. 22:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) So, he didn't go on chat that often even while he was still active? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Before I apply for admin (if I indeed do apply for admin), I'd like to know the names of all the talk page templates used on this wiki as well as information about other admin tools, if at all possible. I created all the templates that I use on TP Wiki, so (of course) I'm familiar with them. But there seems to be a lot more templates on this wiki, and I want to be familiar with all of them. Is there a list somewhere? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Probably, but you might have to be an admin to see it. Is it just to compare the benefits of normal user vs, admin user? TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you have to be an admin to view templates. You'd probably have to be one to edit them, but I don't see why you couldn't view them. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi this was my first attempt posting something I started today. I thought I read all the rules but I suppose I missed where it said to do an article listing. I fear in attempting to follow the instructions I altered the H page or something. i have no idea really. I saw that you were editing my post so I decided to ask you what to do. If you have to delete my post i understand. I also don't know how to publish it to the article listings or whatever its called which seems to be a requirement. Sorry about that. I just want to make sure you know. Mister Jingles (talk) 08:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Mister Jingles You guys wanted to see the admin templates? Here you go: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Templates 15:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Noted. In my defense it was my first page added! I took it out of the OC section. Thanks for the heads up. *No problem. Also, sign your talk page posts with four tildes (~). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey thank you for edditing my story. I am new here so i don't really know how most things work ^^; TheStrangeDeadGirl (talk) 07:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!!! I am new here so i just wanted to thank you for editing my work and everyting ells ^w^ Sorry i don't know how most things work around here XDTheStrangeDeadGirl (talk) 07:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Removing "Marked for Review" Since anyone could add M4R, anyone could remove it. Though don't really see that much users removing M4R off their pages. I don't think there is such a penalty for removing M4R. If we see the author edit their pasta in pointless revisions, then we ban for pointsgaming. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 08:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you for noticing that. I totally missed it. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) thank you for noticing me and thank you for helping me get my story up and on the road. when i first put White Reflections together it was meant to be a promo for my new book Red Twilight Long Distance Runners but no one i new was interested in posting it up in any format. then i was directed here and i have found it a lovely experience so far. have a good day, or night. and thank you again.Dustin Feyder of Red Twilight (talk) 07:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Dustin Feyder Apology Sorry I didn't respond a little faster. :\ I was having some issues IRL. I wish I was a little more reliable. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 17:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reuploaded PokéPasta Thanks for the head up. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Help? Hey, what's right? "I wanted to be just like him when I grew up" or "I wanted to be just like him when I''' grow''' up"? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 00:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I believe the former ("grew") is right, as it's referring to something he wanted to do in the past - when it hadn't happened yet. In other words, the past tense would carry over into that part of the sentence as well. I must admit, that got me for a second. Tenses can be tricky sometimes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. This isn't my mother language so I have some difficulties sometimes. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You do pretty damn well for someone who doesn't speak English as a first language. What's your first language, by the way? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, some Latin derived fuckery that's way more complicated than English. I started learning English by myself, at 9, maybe I do well because of those 7 years of practice. By the way, people call my language Portuguese. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) So, your language doesn't have a name? Or does it just not have a name in English? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Read the last line. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I thought you meant that's just what people call it. Sorry, I misunderstood. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nah don't worry. By the way, the only thing that makes it hard are all the small rules. For example, in English: "I want" "You want" "Thou want" "They want" "We want" "Ye want". In Portuguese, the word "want" would be different in all sentences, considering the present tense. The thing is, there are six tenses, and the teacher makes us learn even the archaic ones that aren't ever used. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Y'know, it's sad how you seem to have a much firmer grasp on the English language than a lot of kids your age who speak it as a primary language. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wait, not six. Perfect past, Imperfect indicative past, Imperfective subjetive past, More-Than-Perfect past, Impersonal Infinitive, Indicative Present, Subjective Present, Affirmative Imperative Present, Negative Imperative Present, Future of the indicative present, Subjective future, Future of the past. And the Archaic one, Gerund. That's 13 I guess. Yep, tenses can be tricky. I get your point. I have seem a lot of grown up people spelling definately or definetely or even defiantly. But I assume those errors are just in the writing, right? And are you a native english speaker? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 02:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, by the way. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 03:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Speaking of butthurt, someone messed up your user page cause you undid their vandalism edits. It got reverted, though, but Macbook1998 is the guy. TheShadyNerd (talk) 04:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I know. I'm about to add it to Trollpasta Wiki (under "Legendary Butthurt", of course). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *Don't forget to send the link. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 04:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Macbook%27s_Rage LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I just blammed it straight away. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 05:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you edit titles? I can't figure it out, and I think "Such As Ghost" is wrongly capitalized. Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 09:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If your reading this lolskeletons this means you fell into my trap. as you can see, i found another way to post the creepypasta michael the killer and emily the killer. i posted it on writing.com, a writing website where you can write anything and post it to your protfolli, and guess what, I DID. i posted it on the website as a book with chapters. you cant stop me, it cant be removed but removed by the person that posted it. ME. if you think im lying IM NOT. i posted it as off the sixth at 8:00pm central time. i put int both jeff the killer jane in it, then added mine. its ashame now that you now realise that this was a trick, i added mine from the account that you block creepypastasftw , to this website, which you removed, But luckly i copied it, and pasted it on to writing.com. so i beat you. but you wont be able to view it because i have it set to only i could see it for now. once the whole thing is complete i be making it public. from gamerking3134 AKA creepypastasftw :Why do you think I'd care if you posted your story offsite? Also, you're still butthurt about that? Wow. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::10 year old alert. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 17:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Just added this to his pasta on Trollpasta Wiki. Also permabanned him for offsite drama. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::"i bought her and i 2 shotguns with alot of ammo. we then saw the sunset at a hill." ::Holy fuck, for some reason I couldn't stop laughing when I read that XD [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, ever since I joined this site, it's seems like you're stalking me. Kinda weird, but thanks for feedback...I guess. JDBrooks (talk) 03:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC)JDBrooks :Feedback on what? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I removed the first one. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 05:49, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Titles I made the changes to the titles you listed in the A, B, and J pages. MooseJuice (talk) 21:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't rename pages earlier. I'm back in school, so my activity will reduce. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Sorry about thata mate, I'm well aware of that. I've noticed the re-naming of a long list of stories on Mooses page and assumed they were part of that. Just a bit tired today. I'll remember that next time. Phantom (talk) 23:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey LOLZ can you help edit my story, Wolf Moon cause my formmating is screwing with me Remove 'Marked for Review' tag Hi. I'm requesting that an admin remove the 'Marked for Review' tag on my page Headaches. I don't know if there is an official admin to do this and I'm sorry, but I think that the pasta is fixed of wall of text (DID NOT expect that to happen) But I would like for someone to remove the tag. Thanks, ChildofSolitude (talk) 14:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. And please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Rules=Obeyed... In the site rules there is an exception listed for unfinished stories. The exception is for chapters. That what mine is. I didnt want to post it all at once and have it be a massive wall of text. Please remove "marked for review" tag. wowfunny251,RARRRR!! 16:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did remove the "TO BE CONTINUED". So its allowed to create a new page for the second chapter? If so is it allowed to add links beeteween the chapters? I couldnt find anything about that in the site rules...This is sorta based of the creepypasta/novel "PENPAL" in its style of writing the chapters. Not the actual story of course...wowfunny251,RARRRR!! 17:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I made a new chapter for the story, can you tell me if im doing it the right way? I put a link to link the two chapters together and I think the second one is actually longer then the first. wowfunny251,RARRRR!! 11:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit Conflicts Curse you and your superior reflexes and computer speed! :P TheShadyNerd (talk) 04:28, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Candidates for Deletion" Template I use the template to treat the pasta as it were being added to the Deletion Nomination page, rather than it being flagged and Voted for Deletion, the only problem it caused to seem was that one nonexistent category... Brick and I used to use this template, but if it's out of order, then I guess it's time to get rid of it. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) This list is going to be a huge help. Thanks for showing me how to title things properly. MooseJuice (talk) 04:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I would think you would be one of the Creepypasta Admins? Because of how often you tell people to 'please sign your posts.' And also how many pages you edit...HorribleTroll512 (talk) 12:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC)HorribleTroll512 Pasta found I found that one story I made the blog for: Dimension YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 23:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Sorry for the redirects. Sometimes I'm editing so many pastas, I tend to forget to uncheck the redirect box. It's annoying that the redirect box is always checked. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Why do I never see you in the chat? I know you're here late at night. I'd love to! It'd be lovely! Duvi0 (talk) 11:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Duvi0 (talk) 11:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: A little advice Sorry, I was going to add the author's pasta to article listing and add categories while somebody else explained the jist of it te the author, because (s)he didn't know at all. Next time I'll keep this in mind I am the Poostman RE: Suggestion for "Promotions" template Its been done. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I just didn't know how. Lol. Thanks for the tip, though. And yeah, my talk page is getting pretty long. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 17:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) It says you just edited my Pasta nearly the second it was uploaded, did you do anything to it? Myself, and my team, my friends, you can't beat us, don't even try ~ Kasai Tekii Hasai (talk) 17:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am assuming you are a mod. I got e-mails of you checking my article listing thing, editing it, and I hope I did well. I have some ideas of making it picture perfectly understandable. As for the "Saw Puppet Rumia" Story, it's not fully finished, I am just placing it there until further ideas spring up and I'll finish it. Keep up the good work, 8NiGHTS8 (talk) 18:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry then. Is it then or than? I get them mixed up. Last message was from me, sorry 8NiGHTS8 (talk) 18:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ah geez, sorry about that. I get the two mixed up sometimes. In Response I already took care of it. The writer requested its deletion. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the edit! I have never used this site for posting before so it took awhile for me to figure out how to get it on.Bets142 (talk) 01:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) my bad im new to this whole thing lol : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an admin! 00:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) More congrats on becoming an admin! :D TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Nazi Category I'm going to guess that the Nazi category began with everyone's love for Call Of Duty's Nazi zombies... Anyway, I agree. I think it makes sense that the Nazi category should be kept (since it's a popular category) and made a sub-category of History. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm having trouble adding my name and pasta to the user submission page. I was told to do that. How can I add it? ' 'Justin23D (talk) 22:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff Alright, sorry. I didn't know that I couldn't do that. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 22:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I see why you reviewed my post for edit. I had no paragraph indentation. I fixed that now. Can you give me a hint on where to fix my grammar errors? Oh and I am creating the picture for the article right now. Thanks for telling me how to fix my story. Deitylink4567 (talk) 00:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Deitylink4567 Hello..."Death"...hehhheh >=3 >:)........I decided to join this wiki, bcuz there ara some stories I'd LOVE to read, (since I, of how paranoid I may get, when it comes to the darkness/shadows, {since that be where fear is dominant}, I love dark stories and fiction), and make a comment on. I've already read Sonic.EXE, Glitchy Red, Ben, the Spongebob one, (about the eyes blinking), Pokemon Dead Channel, and listened to least one/two creepypasta audio stories on Slenderman, is personally, my favorite bit of urban mythology. Discord1996 (talk) 03:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Discord Ok. I match them though.MeloettaJones123 (talk) 00:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Got it, milord.MeloettaJones123 (talk) 00:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Why did u took off my creepypasta story?? : Also, frankly, it was terrible. Sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) About my creepypastas Bad tag Hey is my CreepyPasta (I'm a Demon Within) able to have the "Bad" tag removed yet? or does it still have some errors? Deitylink4567 (talk) 04:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. Im still proof reading it myself. For some reason, after commas I put a capitalized word. I'm fixing that now. Vandal This guy blanked this page and replaced it with stupidity. EDIT: Fur got him. TheShadyNerd (talk) 23:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS, I would like to do a deletion appeal. I was to edit my Cookie Monster page. And the rules state that a uncomplete pasta will be deleted in a week if not fixed. And the rules also state that troll pastas will be deleted in a week if not fixed. Please restore my page. CreepyheroofTime (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) why couldn't you just give me a warning before hand instead of blocking me? that's uncivil. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also, Article Listing rule violators get no warnings, no exceptions. It's in the rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) EmeraldCrystals/Annoyme Emerald came in, was informed she or he had to read the rules, flipped shit. I have a lot of caps, and they're not in any particular order. *http://prntscr.com/rems1 *http://prntscr.com/remsz *http://prntscr.com/remtc *http://prntscr.com/remu0 *http://prntscr.com/remud *http://prntscr.com/remv9 *http://prntscr.com/remvj *http://prntscr.com/remw0 *http://prntscr.com/remwg *http://prntscr.com/remo7 *http://prntscr.com/rempu *http://prntscr.com/remqk *http://prntscr.com/remrg *After all this (s)he joinflooded, left and came back as "Annoyme" and returned to breaking rules and being a dick. She also might be Slendergirl, as you can see in a cap that will follow. I left this message on some other admins/mods' pages, to see who gets to him/her first. *http://prntscr.com/renq9 *http://prntscr.com/renrn *As I'm writing this Annoyme is currently afk flooding and harassing DaZZaD about something. and raising an army of ":/" faces on chat, I'm surprised it hasn't crashed yet. Kill1mes 12:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Disregard what's above Cleric got him/her Kill1mes 12:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bit confused on something, and hoping you could clarify. There's a specific series that can qualify as creepypasta that I'm thinking about adding. However, it's basically a series of oneshots that could each independently qualify as a unique story without knowing the prior context of the series. It's basically a narrarator recounting memories of his teacher of occult. The stories show up on Japan's 2chan website, and this one person has been translating them on their blog. S/He's been publishing them as they've shown up, but so far there are only 7. What I'm curious about is, would each one shot have it's one page? If not, wouldf the page be considered "in complete"? I mean, the writer doesn't seem to have a specific ending in mind. All events are seperate, though you get some minor context if you read them all, though the recounts of their memories aren't in order. Would I just not put it on here, because it's not "finished"? I just don't know, and I feel like such a doofus not knowing, but I don't want to make a dumb mistake and get banned or something. Thanks, and sorry if I come off stiff or anything. Slutty-Artemis-Fowl (talk) 03:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Marked for review Just wondering but what made my story marked for review. I would like to fix it so that it meets standards. :Ah, okay. I'll go check it over. Is that a category that an admin has to remove? ::Okay, Do you want me to message you when I get done fixing it? Fixed I think that I fixed my pasta, "The Chaser", so if you could check it so that the tag can be removed, that would be wonderful. :Just reviewed it and corrected the grammatical errors/superfluous comma usage. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Comma's are one of my weak points. I suck with them, but I guess there's always time to learn to use them better. Thanks! Stories 'Marked for Review' Hello, I noticed that you marked two of my stories for review. Just wondering what I would need to do to have the tag removed? Cheers. HuangLee (talk) 21:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Capitalisation So yeah, I meant it should be Radiohead: Kid A Controversy. Kid A is the name of their album. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 00:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC)